1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile messenger service and, more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal and a method capable of transmitting an image during the execution of a mobile messenger service.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the remarkable growth of the telecommunication communication industry, Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) communication system is continuously developing toward a multicasting multimedia communication that allows transmission of high-volume data, e.g., packet data, as well as traditional voice transmission.
The development of mobile communication technology and the increasing use of and dependence on mobile terminals, has led to the development of an increased number of various functions in addition to talk, such as character and image transmission. Additionally, many mobile terminals now provide an address book function that includes a personal directory, and a schedule manager.
Further to the enhanced functions available for the mobile terminals, a mobile messenger service has been recently introduced. The mobile messenger service is an instant messaging application that allows registered users to communicate in real time via text transmission over the mobile Internet. The mobile messenger service enables users to exchange memos, files and other data, and to participate in a real time chatting and group telephony.
Such a conventional mobile messenger service may, however, use only text messages for communication between users who take part in a chatting session. That is, the conventional mobile messenger service may fail to use image transmission.
To solve the above issue, an attempt to utilize RTP (Real-time Transport Protocol) or RTCP (Real-time Transport Control Protocol) for image transmission between mobile terminals is utilized in conventional systems. Such an attempt is not, however, practicable to the mobile messenger service since it requires the intervention of a server in the CDMA network system. A server-client system using a CDMA server not only increases complexity of the system, but also reduces transmission speed.